Heart Attack
by KlaineCrissColferShipper
Summary: La vie n'est pas toujours un long fleuve tranquille... [ CRISSCOLFER ]


Je suis déjà de retour (oui, je rattrape mon retard) avec un OS du « couple » Chris/Darren. Ca restera sûrement un OS, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées pour une suite.

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme tout le monde l'aura compris, j'ai écris cet OS en écoutant « Heart Attack » de Demi Lovato. Je tiens à dire à ceux qui viendraient mettre des reviews genre « Tu respectes pas Darren&Chris en écrivant ça » . Sachez qu'on a la liberté de parole, et que je respecte totalement Darren&Chris, mais qu'on a un peu le droit de rêver dans la vie, ça ne fait pas de mal ! Et sinon, je dédie cet OS à mes CrissColfer shippeuses : Anderson_Hummel & BerlinExpress ! :)

* * *

_**Mai 2013**_, la fin de Glee saison 4 venait d'être faite, certains membres du casting allaient partir, pour des raisons parfois personnelles, et allaient créer un énorme vide, Darren aurait dû être triste pour ça, et pourtant, ça n'était pas le cas, il était juste mal, il avait tourner avec Chris, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas vraiment reparlés depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, mis à part de simples marques de politesse et le tournage avait été plus que froid.

**_FlashBack_ **(2 mois auparavant) :

En revenant d'une soirée, Chris s'était retourné sur Darren, les yeux rouges, Darren avait su à partir de ce moment là qu'il allait regretter sa soirée. Chris ne lâcha pas Darren du regard et prit la parole après une grande inspiration.

« **J'en ai marre, Darren... Je peux plus, j'en ai marre de devoir cacher le fait qu'on soit en couple, juste parce que tu n'as pas envie de faire ton coming out, à cause du regard des autres.. Ils s'en fichent, tu n'imagines pas à quel point, mais en attendant, c'est moi qui ne suit pas heureux... **»

Le châtain prit une longue inspiration et finit par dire, ce que le bouclé craignait le plus..

« **Je veux qu'on se sépare... Ça te fera peut être réfléchir, Darren.. Je sais que tu n'en as aucune envie, je te rassure, je n'en ai aucune envie non plus, mais c'est pour mon propre bien.. J'ai pas envie de me rendre malade..** »

Chris n'avait même pas osé relever le regard vers Darren, et voir ses yeux de chien battu le supplier de ne pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas, c'était beaucoup trop dur déjà. Il monta rapidement dans la chambre, prit une valise et mit ses affaires à l'intérieur. Il entendit les pas de Darren arrivaient, mais il ne se retourna pas.

« **Je t'en supplie, Darren, ne rends pas les choses encore plus difficiles, laisse moi m'en aller...** »

Darren ne répondit rien, sa gorge serrée l'empêchant de sortir un son. Lorsque que Chris lui passa devant, Darren le laissa avancer, et une fois qu'il eut entendu la porte claquait, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser quelques larmes coulaient.

_Fin du Flashback_

Darren était assis au bord d'une marche, il venait de terminer sa dernière répétition avant d'attaquer sa tournée « Listen Up » et il n'avait pas pu l'annuler, puisque ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il l'a préparé, il espérait juste qu'il arriverait à aller jusqu'au bout.

Quelques jours plus tard, il s'était rendu à San Francisco, tout seul, il avait évité la plupart des fans, il n'était tout simplement pas d'humeur, pas aujourd'hui. Les heures passèrent et le concert commença, toute sa famille était là, son ex petite amie, Mia, était dans les coulisses, à l'encourager. Mais la seule personne qu'il aurait voulu à ses côtés n'était pas là, ou plutôt c'est ce qu'il crut. Mia prit à part Darren dans les coulisses à la fin d'une de ses chansons et lui fit voir une tête ornée de cheveux châtains, ébouriffés et des yeux azurs qu'il reconnaitrait entre milles. Mia ne laissa pas Darren réagir et elle monta sur scène.

« **Mia ! Reviens ! Qu'est ce que tu...** »

Darren soupira et la laissa donc parler aux fans qui l'avaient évidemment reconnu, et lui, ne pouvait défaire ses yeux de Chris. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là alors qu'il l'avait quitté ? Est ce qu'il tenait encore à lui ? Mia commença alors une chanson que Darren connaissait bien, c'était une de ses favorites : « Heart Attack » de Demi Lovato. Il l'écouta chanter le premier couplet, alors que tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait, et pourquoi Darren ne revenait pas. Darren souffla un grand coup et revint sur scène, prenant de nouveau son micro, et fixant directement Chris, il voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il était prêt. Il attaqua le refrain de la chanson avec son ex petite amie, qui lui prit la main pour lui donner assez de force pour ce qui allait suivre. Il lança un regard à Chris et regarda ensuite Mia, avec qui il termina le refrain et le second couplet, il la laissa continuer la chanson, posa son micro, et demanda à tout les fans proches de Chris de se pousser, continuant à chanter la chanson en descendant dans la fosse, ou contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, les fans respectèrent sa décision, surtout parce qu'ils étaient impatients de voir ce qui allait se passer. Darren s'approcha de Chris et lui prit la main, la retenant quand il voulut la retirer.

« **Je suis désolé.. Je veux plus jamais te perdre, c'est pour ça que je vais l'annoncer ce soir.. Je vais faire mon coming out sur scène, pour te prouver combien je tiens à toi.. **»

Personne n'avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, Darren posa un simple baiser sur le front de Chris, et remonta sur scène alors que Mia venait de terminer la chanson, il lui fit un câlin et la remercia, parce que c'était grâce à elle qu'il allait peut être renouer avec l'homme qu'il aimait, parce que oui, c'était ce qu'était Chris pour lui, l'homme de sa vie. Darren se racla la gorge et finit par annoncer :

« **Je sais que ça va étonner beaucoup de gens dans la salle, et je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre comme ça Maman, Papa, mais je pouvais plus attendre une minute de plus... Je suis gay.. et j'aime... plus que tout au monde.. Chris, que vous connaissez... **»

Alors qu'il avait levé le regard pour regarder ses parents, il le baissa pour regarder Chris, d'un regard que lui seul pouvait connaître, ou tout le monde pouvait dire que les yeux de Darren parlait pour lui, mais il finit quand même par dire.

« **Je t'aime, Chris. Je suis un idiot d'avoir mis autant de temps à.. sortir du placard. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. **»

A la surprise de tous, Chris se mit proche de la scène et dit, à voix haute.

« **Tais toi, gros bêta !** »

Darren ria et ne put s'empêcher d'aller lui voler un baiser avant de terminer son concert, qu'il quitta main dans la main avec Chris, s'assumant pleinement.

* * *

C'est terminé ! Je reviens très vite avec un OS/Fiction (je sais pas encore), inspiré de la fin tragique du couple Mark Sloan/Lexie Grey, de Grey's Anatomy. J'attends plein de reviews, positives ou négatives, peu importe. C'est une fin à la noix, je sais, ne me frappez pas !


End file.
